Buffy's Ghost Files or Yusuke The Vampire Slayer
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Ok, this story is cowritten by me and L.a. this is just the beginning, tohugh a beginning before this will be coming soon. Please help us! REVIEW!
1. Concerning you, the reader

Concerning you guys, the readers.  
  
Ok, to clear up some stuff on this story.  
  
This was a story that me and a friend, L.A. decided to write on sorta a whim. She is a big anime person, while I am a HUGE Buffy/Angel/Charmed person. Yes, I know that the story plots and media and etc. are totally different, but that's what makes it fun!!! And challenging!  
  
And I guess I didn't make this clear, but this is just the middle of the beginning. We have a planned beginning, but first, my friend needs to find the right info, part of an episode, I think, while I have a plot line for the Buffy portion. Don't worry, this is just a very first rough draft that will be added to and wood shed very often before it is at a point where we are fine with it. (Just think of two perfectionists working on a story! It took us three hours to write that part! Hehehe!)  
  
Being serious, this is being written by two very different people. L.A. writes her own stories, own characters, etc, and this is one of her first attempts at fanfic, while this is my...20th or more attempt, but never with a media such as anime as the crossover. While L.A. writes mostly plays and anime, with her own characters or spoofs off other characters, I stick with the same 20 or so characters, which if you watch any of the three best shows on earth, (A,B,C,) then you are pretty familiar with them.  
  
Another thing, the use of Xander calling Giles, "G-man," was just to help me get into the flow of writing the character. After trying to come up with what the gang would do in this type of situation; Dawn stolen by a demon they have no clue what a.) species, b.) powers, and c.) strength, and being in a tournament where they all could die, I felt that there was some needed comedy, and that was the best thing I could do on the spot. I will try to come up with a better word choice, but I am going to, as always, try to keep the characters true to form. Which means yes, Anya is going to talk about orgasms and having sex. Tara will be stuttering, because she is worried. Giles may be making that strange clucking sound with his tongue when he is angry at the way things are going, yet too British to say anything about it.  
  
And about the spelling and grammatical errors. We may be perfectionists, but as a rule, rough drafts have grammatical errors. We promise to fix them though! Just give us some time!  
  
I am currently working on my portion of the beginning. If L.A. doesn't get her part done, it's not my fault, k?  
  
OK. Enough of that. I'm supposed to be doing homework, cuz I'm grounded. But I will get an update up soon, ok? Ok.  
  
~ insane blackbeltchic ~ :D it scares people!!! 


	2. The beginning of the Conflict Buffy

The beginning of the conflict for Buffy:  
  
"Dawn! I'm home!" Buffy called as she entered the house, throwing her coat onto the banister. "Dawn?" Buffy called, entering the living room. Weapons were spread throughout, and the bleached blond vampire lay unconscious on the floor. "What the hell happened here?" Buffy cried. "DAWN!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She yelled up the stairs, expecting to hear a groan from her sister's room. She was surprised Dawn had gone to bed, or that Spike had fallen asleep. It wasn't even midnight yet. "DAWN!! I'm NOT JOKING!!!" She yelled once more. She walked back into the living room and this time noticed the dried blood in Spike's hairline. "Oh, no, no, no!" She got a sinking feeling in her gut. The vampire was a pain, yeah, but he was the only one that could protect Dawn. She sunk down next to Spike. "Wake up, damn you!" she said, shaking his shoulders. His head just hung limply.  
  
There was a letter beside his body. She picked up the envelope and ripped it open. A single sheet of paper was inside. It read:  
  
"I know what you are, Miss Summers. If you ever want to see your sister, alive again, then I'd suggest that you do as I tell you. There is a tournament, in three days time. Bring a team of five competitors, including yourself, and we shall see if you can win back your sister. I will get in touch with you three days hence."  
  
"No. No, no, NO!" Buffy cried, rushing up the stairs. "DAWN! DAWN!" she screamed, looking for her sister. She wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in her room. She wasn't in Willow's room. She wasn't in Buffy's room. Where Tara and Willow were, she had no clue, but where the hell was Dawn?  
  
She heard a moan from downstairs. She rushed into the living room to see Spike coming to. "What happened?" Spike asked, holding his head.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. Where is she, Spike?"  
  
"Niblet? She's..."  
  
"She's not in the house! Where did you send her? Is she waiting for you in your crypt? Did you send her away because of danger?"  
  
"I..don't remember." He said. His head was full of fog.  
  
"God help me, Spike, if anything happens to her I will-"  
  
"The threat's kinda old, luv."  
  
"This is no threat, Spike. It's a promise! If *anything!* happens to her, I will so see you kissing daylight. And I know a few people who wouldn't mind helping me." She turned and spun to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"This note says I need five warriors. And unless there's a slayer running around somewhere that I don't know about, we're gonna have to do some jail breaking."  
  
"What about me? I can bloody well put in the good fight now and again."  
  
"I'm counting on it. But that's still two. Willow can always make big on the magicks, since she brought me back easily. And unless you know any other vampires who would side with the slayer, we're gonna need some help."  
  
"No, not Captain Forehead!"  
  
"Oh yes, Captain Forehead." Her face became a frown as she realized what she had said, before rushing out of the room.  
  
"Can I help? Gather the troops?"  
  
"Go get Anya and Xander. I don't care if you have to drag them out of bed. I'll never hear the end of it, but this is much more important than Anya's sexual bliss." Spike shuddered a moment, and then left. Buffy went to make the call.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Let me get this straight. Two years ago you were ready to kill me, and now you want me to put in the good fight once more? How do you know you can trust me?" She asked. The girl who four years ago had tried to befriend her, and a year later tried to kill her sat on the other side of the bullet proof glass.  
  
"Because I'm listening to Angel and trusting him when he say's you're on the mend. But, if you prove him wrong, you know I can put you right back into that coma."  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
~ * ~ 


	3. The Tournament

"What, a human?" snarled one demon.  
  
"It's the kid who defeated the four saint beasts!"  
  
"Hey Kurama, Hieii, what're doing with those humans?"  
  
Yusuke clenched his fists. "You want a piece of me? Do you?!"  
  
"Yusuke, relax. We must save it for the tournament," counseled Kurama.  
  
"Ok, guys. We're here for one thing and one thing only. We get Dawn, and then we're out of here. Faith, if you put one foot out of line-"  
  
"No sweat B. I owe this to you and the kid."  
  
"Buffy, she's changed."  
  
"Don't start, Angel. We get in, get Dawn, get out. Nothing more."  
  
"Fine with me, B."  
  
"Look, more puny humans!"  
  
"What, do they all have a death wish?"  
  
"Whoa, more humans? Botan didn't mention that," stated Kuwabara.  
  
"No, she didn't," agreed Yusuke.  
  
From the crowd of demons emerged Team Sunnydale, the other team of humans and demons combined.  
  
The demons growled and threw insults at them as they walked. Faith was about ready to punch in somebody's face.  
  
"Just ignore them." Buffy told her. She could tell that Spike and Angel weren't liking the insults either. Buffy stopped and stared at the other humans in front of them. She thought that she and her friends were the only ones.  
  
"Well, this isn't good. They're humans. I can smell them. I can't fight them, luv." Spike drew closer to her.  
  
"Don't call me that." Hieii snarled. "Don't lump me in with that pathetic race."  
  
"Hieii, mind your manners," Kurama warned.  
  
"Pathetic, huh?" Faith sidled up to him and stood just a few inches from him. "Then obviously you don't know who you are dealing with." She said, smiling at him evilly.  
  
"Yeah, just cuz I may be human doesn't mean I'm not worth worrying about." Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Humph, typical human response."  
  
"Don't mind Hieii," drooled Kuwabara, "He just has a Napoleon complex."  
  
"Yukina," whispered Yusuke before things could get ugly. Hieii lowered his raise fist.  
  
"Ah! Yukina? Where?" Kuwabara's eyes darted from face to face, trying to spot the pale skin and fair green hair of his ice apparition love.  
  
"Oh brother." Faith drawled. "They don't look so tough, do they, B? We can take them."  
  
"They're not much older than Bit." Spike said, looking them over.  
  
Buffy's green eyes flashed at the mention of her sister.  
  
"Buffy. I know that Dawn means very much to you, but I have told you time and again that it is not a smart idea to rush in without thinking." Giles said, giving her a fatherly glare. "There are so many types of demons here, it is impossible for me to remember their species, never mind the ways to defeat them in battle." He disciplined.  
  
"G-man, lay off. Buffy knows what's best."  
  
"Please don't call me that." Giles didn't even turn to Xander. One of these days he was going to..no. That was Ripper talking.  
  
"Well whoever you all are-"  
  
"Just know that we're here to win!" Yusuke cut off Kurama.  
  
"Alright," one of the head demons called, "time to board the ship! All teams of five come on over."  
  
Kuwabara counted his team's members. "1. 2. 3. 4. Um, Yusuke, there's only four of us. How can you let us go with only four?! We'll be disqualified before we can even start!"  
  
"Relax, our fifth's on his way."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Suddenly, a very petit masked stranger stood beside Yusuke. "Gentlemen, meet our masked fighter."  
  
"A bit short, isn't he?" commented Hieii.  
  
"Look who's talking," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Maybe we should board before we kill off our own team's members," Kurama suggested.  
  
They heard the call to board. Tara came up to Willow and hugged her. "Be careful." She murmured.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She whispered, playing with a lock of her hair.  
  
Xander came up to Buffy and hugged her, before hugging his best friend.  
  
"We'll be rooting for you." he told his two friends.  
  
"Thanks, Xand." Buffy smiled for the first time since Dawn had been taken, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Yes, and we'll be betting on you, too. So you better win." Anya came up beside her boyfriend.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Willow said, looking at the woman. Cordy and Fred hugged Angel. Gunn shook his hand, and Lorne hugged the vampire as well.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Buffy aid, once everyone had said goodbye. The non participating members watched as their friends joined the line of demons waiting to board.  
  
"Hey, she'll be alright. Buffy would never let anything happen to her." Xander said, looking at Tara.  
  
"Y-yeah, I hope so." 


End file.
